Sultonslut
by Thiccims
Summary: Elvex Brojovoy a typical recruit in the Sultonsworn guard. Cocky, arrogant, and proud as all hell. For him, standing around following orders puts him above and beyond the rest of his fellow soldiers. Watch as Elvex Brojovoy now beings to struggle with the consequences of blending pleasure and his guard duties. chapter 1:(m/f) exhibition, oral chapter 2:(m/m) gangbang, bondage
1. Chapter 1

SultonSlut #1,(m/f)(oral)

Tail of a Time

It was not uncommon in a sultonsworn's line of duty for the civilians to tease or antagonize the elite personal guard of the Sultanate, as they were obligated to keep their faces blank even in the oddest of situations and not lash out unless attacked. They did not always succeed in this, but in an age where syndicate scheme's and assassinations are rife within the upper halls of the Uldahian bureaucracy, more and more people flocked the sensational headlines of violence in the popular newspaper, The Mythiral Eye. Occasionally someone would make their attempts to make a guard change their expression a little too far, and this was one such occasion...

Elvex Brojovoy blinked several times as the light of hydealean's sun skimmed across his eyelids and brought him from his slumber. He had long-since become accustomed to it after his many summers of service, and thus he did not groan as most of the newer recruits did. Before his mind was even fully awake. Elvex had slide off his bed onto the hard-wooden floors of the barracks and methodically began to make his bed to company standards. Next, he pulled his armor from underneath his bed. Applying his oversized jockstrap on first, then his shoes, his hemp trousers stretched comfortably over his slender but firm ass, Lastly he sighed as he tightened the clasps of his silver breastplate. In more peaceful times he would have worn the more decorative armor that radiated the respect of the sultonsworn, but after countless campaigns against galreans and primals equipment had begun to be rationed out to the Brass Blades much his dismay. Finally dressed, Elvex Brojovoy took a deep breath in and a slow exhale out, this man of 35 summers was finally awarded a break from the line of duty, for the first time in 20 long years.

Elvex looked at the large calendar on the wall near the door across the room. He's been out of service for only 2 weeks, it felt so much longer than that. He's been more bored now than he ever was standing stoically outside the doors of the Hall of Rule for countless hours on end. Several of his Brass Blades strolled past him on their way to breakfast. Elvex wrapped his lips into a smile and nodded a bit too aggressively at the lesser soldiers. He licked his lips and started for the dining hall, the smell of roasted eggs and popotos in the air, but was intercepted by a fellow guard that was already on duty. Flagging Elvex down with his left arm, the Lalafell, took a second to steady steady himself on his crutches before fishing into his breast coat pocket for a letter. "The Sultanate is traveling to Eastern Thanalan today to honor the funeral of some brass blades who died during the siege of Ala Mihgo and has chosen you and Osmund Warnerto accompany her as her personal escort."

"I- uh- duh-" Elvex Brojovoy stuttered, in shock. This was a high honor that he had not expected! Credit, he was so elated for finally receiving praise after all the years of service he has given. The lalafell shook his head, the clanging of his multiple earrings jiggling throughout the hall, "You have 30 minutes friend, sorry for such a short notice."

"Good morning." Elvex said in a neutral tone. He's been trying so hard to hide his excitement over the past 28 minutes. The hyur slurred something unintelligible as he stumbled to his post. Elvex smirking leaned his head in a little closer and whispered if the the drinking been worth it. Amongst the fragrant odor of dung from the stabled chocobos, Elvex could clearly smell the gin in the Hyur's breath.

"Not so loud, please!" He screams.

"I'm not being loud. I'm using my regular inside voice."

"Sun could be a little dimmer, too..." Osmund Warner whispered.

Deciding to remain silent until the sultanate arrived, Elvex stood at attention like he had at his post every day for 20 long years, upon arrival one of the two guards bowed to her. Nanamo nodded her head and laughed, asking them if they slept well. Both guards answered yes, but it was easy for anyone to tell from just one glance that Osmund craved to be in bed asleep.

A few hours later the chocobo drawn carriage arrived and settled on a packed-dirt road near the aetherite of Camp DryBone. Multiple civilians were already present, cheering as Sultane stepped out vehicle, Elvex assumed the multiple robed figures wandering towards the carriage were thamaturages ready to begin the funeral procession, but Osmund quickly raised his spear, nearly falling over with his sloppy posture, an unusual amount of sweat began pooling in the guard's helmet.

Stifling a yawn, Elvex Brojovoy waited, his face stern and serious, as was the norm for most guards in the presence of the public and waited for her highness' command. Nanamo left Camp DryBone for the Church of Saint Adama Landama without them, though she promised to have food sent out to them later before doing so. Both guards murmured their thanks, and then stood and waited. Over the course of the next several hours people drifted in and out of the inns and shops, some of them male, most of them female, most of those females being rather cute (at least in Elvex Brojovoy's opinion). But, as with every city, town, and village from the largest to the smallest, there was always at least one asshole.

At first it seemed she might simply go by them as every other person had, but when neither of them seemed to pay her any attention other than a brief glance checking for weapons of any kind, she frowned and stopped, first looking at one Elvex , and then Osmund. She then stood on her tiptoes so she could look at them from eye level, again looking at both of them. She made the same stern face as then did, and squinted her eyes. _Oh great._ Elvex inwardly sighed. _Here we go._

"You guys look familiar, have we met before?" Neither guard answered, but it seemed that she had not really expected them to. "Oh wait, never mind, you guys look all the same anyway." She sauntered around them purposely bouncing her ass into Osmund in an attempt to make the obviously hangover guard fall over. "What, are you guys like, Allgan clones or something? Maybe someone at the anarchist guide could probably tell me." Still no response, as protocol dictated. "Of course, you guys could just be stoneskin, I guess. Golems never speak, and you all look the same...are you even solid?" She poked both of them hard several times. "Yup, you're solid, alright! But are you alive?" She patted her hands on Elvex's back. "Maybe you're...ticklish?!" She began rapidly sliding the edge of her two hands along his back, sides, neck, and without hesitation, his backside as well. Elvex's twitched a little, but otherwise there was no reaction. She quickly noticed his reaction, and rubbed her hands together conspiratorially and smiled, planning her next 'assault'. "So you are ticklish! How about your friend?"

She tried the same on Osmund, with no reaction whatsoever; his hangover dulled every sense of touch. She frowned and then returned her attention to Elvex. "Well, he seems to be a Zombie, but you're alive, at least!" She swayed out in front of him and started fluttering her eyes, to which Elvex wanted to frown and roll his eyes. He did not, and her eyes narrowed. "The last guards that were here didn't react to that either. So you're ticklish. I can work with that!"

A group of lalafells passed the purple and blue haired miqo'te by, rolling their eyes at her, but she ignored them and resumed her tickle siege. Chest. Neck. Head. Legs. His rump again. Ears. Hands. His ass again. Please give up...please give up... And finally, she squeezed her fingers between his breast to reach his stomach. Elvex stifled a snort, but it was still heard by her, and her face, which had been filled with increasing frustration at his stubbornness, broke out in a wide, triumphant smile. "I've got you now!" He groaned. Soon Elvex was mildly trembling from the effort keeping his face blank and his body as still as possible. The cat chuckled evilly and increased her efforts with a newfound vigor.

Elvex bit down on his lower lip and exhaled his breath through his nose so he could not laugh. Osmund looked over at him and watched impassively for several seconds. Then their eyes met, and he looked away again vomiting. I'll be fine. Elvex thought, yawning (one of the few things that his superiors didn't care about, along with sneezing, coughing, and vomiting, over which they had little personal control).

His thoughts were interrupted when she turned her own backside to him and waved her tail in his face. "Every man has one weakness in common, and I'm going happily exploit it now. My name's Y'niwwa, by the way. I'm gonna make sure you remember it!" She swatted his cheek with her tail. Smile? Wait...why is she crawling on the ground, and slowly began to unseath his blade.

Y'niwwa had indeed gotten onto the ground and kneeled in front of him. Y'niwwa once more slid her hands along his stomach, but this time she did not stop at the end of his ribcage and continued trailing them down to his dick. Is she for real?! Elvex wondered, not sure he wasn't having a weird dream. She'd go that far to make a point?

Y'niwwa rubbed his still-at-the-moment-hidden dickwith one hands and rubbed his balls with the other, while casting an occasional glance around to make sure nobody was watching. At one point she quickly rolled over and pretended to examine the ground..

Almost every part of Elvex wanted this assault to stop. Concentrate, he desperately tried to focus on anything. A nice tree in the distance. Interesting chocobo barding outside the local bard. I wonder if that merchant has a nice sword. Groaning Elvex quick remember the onslaught currently upon his own personal sword. Niwwa took her efforts a step further and extended her wet tongue to lick first his balls, and then his sword, which was now drawn from its prison. He audibly gasped as Y'niwwa ran her tongue along from the end to the hilt, and then moved back up again, and then after several more trips, took him into her mouth a few inches. She slurped loudly on what she had, and then removed her mouth moving slowly, before taking in a few slurps. She paused, sucked on him whilst running her tongue along his shaft, and then once more took him in all the way, opening her throat as she did so, and constantly rubbing his balls with one hand while balancing herself on the other.

"Well, buddy? You gonna give up?" She spit a mixture of pre-cum and saliva out of her mouth and waited. No response. She looked around. Still nobody that she could see. Y'niwwa smiled "Fine, but remember, I hate losing, and you can't hold out forever! Whether you react with words or physically, I'm not leaving until you break that emotionless tough-guy act!" She took another deep breath, and once more took his twitching member deep into her mouth, forward and backward, in and out over and over and over.

Unable to stop himself, hunched over the miqo'tes and shoved her forward with his hands until her shoulders struck his legs and gushed his semen into her throat, finally wordlessly exclaiming with a grunt and gasp combination as his balls clenched again and again. Y'niwwa in the meantime choked at first, cum spraying out of the sides of her mouth and splashing onto her legs and face and running down her neck, but then forced herself to relax and took the thick hot flow of liquid down into her stomach. Originally she had intended to pull herself off him and let it flow onto the ground, but when he shoved her against him she had been left with no other choice. When the flow at last began to lessen the chocobo slowly stood up, having already drank most of it, Y'niwwa cleaned him off as well before once more crawling out from under him. Cum still on her face and legs she smirked at him. "You lose!"

"You're off the hook this time Warner, Brojovoy..." the captain trailed off ominously, leaving the threat to fester in his imagination. "I personally want to know what in the Twelve was running through you head Brojovoy"

The captain slowly rose from his seat. The sound of old leather and creaking floorboards crawled towards Brojovoy ears," Read the first paragraph of the latest issue of the Mythiral Eye for verbatim recruit." Recruit, but Brojovoy was a sergeant first class. A large slam snapped Brojovoy out of his daze and he was far too afraid to ask what the captain ment. _Sultonsworn or Sultonswoon, elite guard caught receiving a blowjob in town square while poisoned Brass Blade is rushed to a physician._

"Since you obviously can't control yourself, we're just going to have to find another solution," he said darkly. He turned around and stepped back outside, clearing his throat and taking in a deep breath. "Third Platoon, fall in!" he suddenly bellowed. Within seconds, thirty plus guards, an assortment of roes, hyurs, elezens,and miqo'tes stormed into the area. They gathered before him, standing in front of the captain in a perfect formation. After giving them a cursory inspection, Hromundr gave a satisfied nod. "We have a matter of discipline to attend to," he said sternly. "Our newest recruit seems to be unable to control his 'urges,' as I'm sure many of you have discovered by now."

A quiet round of awkward stares and embarrassed gazes passed throughout the crowd, subtle, but none went unnoticed by the perceptive captain. Despite Hromundr's quip, not one of them dared to release so much as a chuckle. After a brief pause, Hromundr continued. "Every guard here that is either gay or bisexual will remain. Females it's up to you. The rest of you are to continue your duties as normal."

The various soldiers gave each other confused looks at that, but orders were orders. Gradually, about two thirds of the guards present fell out of formation and went back to what they were doing, leaving fourteen behind.

"Good. Corporal Halberd, go down to the dungeons and bring me a set of stocks. You might have to dust them off," Hromundr sneerked slowly unbuttoning his pants. The designated guard blushed and seemed to be a bit worried by the order, but nonetheless he acknowledged it and sprinting off, as a lalafell began laughing in a chair in the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sultonslut Part #2

The Great Dicking Boogaloo

"These," Hromundr began. "Are stocks. They were originally created to be used as a means of humiliation. A person convicted of a crime would be locked in these for hours or days in public, where everyone could see them. The practice fell out of use a few centuries ago, but we still have a few lying around."

Elvex Brojovoy's eyes were wide, and he was looking fearfully between the stocks and his commanding officer. Hromundr smirked at his discomfort. "But, that's not quite what I have in mind," he said. He turned toward two guards nearby. "You two, lock Private Brojovoy in the stocks."

The two guards moved quickly to obey the order, marching over to Elvex. The newfound recruit started backing away, but the wall of soldiers easily cornered him. With a little urging, Elvex sighed and willingly walked alongside them. Seemingly with no other choice in the matter, he placed his head and arms into the grooves without further prompting. After a few snickers later, he flinched as the top half slammed into place above him, trapping him in place at his neck and shoulders. Elvex already hated it. His legs were awkwardly spread apart to keep him balanced, leaving him exposed. He was completely immobilized except for a small amount of wiggle room at his plump rear. On top of that, he was _rock _hard, and everyone present could see it.

"That's right," Captain Hromundr said smugly, watching the realization appear on his face. "Since you have so much trouble keeping your dick in your pants, your fellow soldiers are going to help you control your urges, and I'm expecting you to thank everyone one of them after they're done. Afterall, they're going to rut you so hard that you won't be able to get hard for a week."

Elvex was no stranger to being mounted. Afterall, he was a guard for nearly two decades. A small group at a sauna or a some quick action before or after drill was common in all divisions of the Immortal Flames, but he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the current circumstances. Clearly, there is a difference between an orgy of five and a gangbang of forty. Still, he had to admit that some part of him _did_ like the idea, and he hadn't exactly said no either. Utlimately, it was a chance for free sex with a bunch of hot, fit guards in uniform. It was nothing he hadn't fantasized about doing every now and again, but _here _he was gifted the opportunity by his commander's permission.

Bronze Badger stomped through the cramp corridors of the barracks. It was the hulking roe's second day and he was unnerved at the diserated barracks. He did oversleep, but surely someone would have woken him up for whatever event caused the diserition of the dinning hall. Badger began to eat alone. He was enjoying the typical breakfast of eggs and thick sausages until a peculiar lalafell approached him.

Badger followed the usual lalafell across the stone brick hallways. He noticed some familiar faces on his way to whatever destination he was being taken. It was his company, the third platoon, but the soldiers looked so flushed and tired, they smelled of sweat and musk, and everyone one, both male and female, looked down at the ground dejectedly refusing to meet Bronze Badger's gaze."I-is Captain Hromundr's training really that hard."

The lalafell snorted. His wooden leg scaped loudly on the cobblestone floor as he rotated to meet Badger's gaze. Even though Bronze Badger was over four times his size, there was a terrifying sense of rage to the popoto that quickly melted over into a cheerful smile.

"You can say there is some _Really _special training going on through those doors my friend. There is a reason why Captain Hromundr's Third Platoon is among one of the most feared squads across all of the Brass Blades," the lalafell firmly grasped the roe's massive junk," Its your second day and this is the perfect time to make a splash."

With a quick slap across the ass Bronze Badger was thrust through the doors.

Elvex squirmed as he felt the hyur's weight settle on his back, his legs parting almost instinctively.

"And don't forget to finish inside like the rest, soldiers," Hromundr added, his eyes alight with amusement as the hyur gave a half-aware little nod. "He's going to need plenty of lube before we're done here."

Elvex gritted his teeth as he felt the hyur press against his tight entrance. He was suddenly very thankful that this wasn't the first cock he took today, since the last load was still oozing out, the hyur was able to slide in without too much difficulty.

Elvex couldn't hold in his grunts as Eward Gage spread his back door wide with his haphazard thrusts, quickly sinking the head in. It was followed by the first few inches of his cock with relatively little resistance, drawing a startled _eep_ from the elezen. The hyur pulled back a moment later, only to slide back in and bury it another few inches further. A third thrust put six more inches into the soldier's well used backdoor. Then, with a final push, Eward made it all the way to the hilt, his balls resting against the recruit's.

Normally, Eward would have given Elvex enough time to adjust, but he was far too eager for that. The hyur began to thrust, releasing a low grunt each time he buried himself to the hilt. Elvex clenched around him instinctively, letting out a little moan as his insides were spread by the hyur stiff rod.

Elvex had his eyes clenched shut, his teeth gritted as he tried to contain his noises of pleasure. Eward might have been rough, but admittedly that was how he liked it anyway. Still, some part of him insisted that he not give Hromundr the satisfaction of hearing him enjoy his punishment. But as the strong chocobo on top of him continued to slam into him, his thrusts growing more and more erratic by the moment, he was finding that to be quite the challenge.

The various other guards in the room were clearly getting flustered. Most of them were hard, and a majority were already stroking themselves openly, their eyes fixed on the two rutting guards. A few guards even began _prepping_ their fellow soldiers for the daunting battle ahead. Hromundr quickly took notice of the orgy that was starting to emerge. "Bronze Badger," he said, getting the confused roe's attention. "Seems like our newest member finally decided to show up, go ahead and use his other hole."

Elvex's eyes opened at that and he looked up. He blushed heavily when he saw all the guards looking at him, but his view was quickly obstructed as Badger stepped in front of him. The heavyset roe placed both his hands on either sides of the wooden stock, presenting his erect manhood to Elvex.

As he inhaled, Elvex Brojovoy was almost floored by the powerful musk, his mouth opening of its own accord and his tongue lolling out the side. Badger was quick to take advantage, working his hips forward and shoving the head past the recruit's lips.

The feeling of the cock entering his mouth was enough to snap Elvex out of his lust-induced stupor and he quickly wrapped his lips around it, sucking on it firmly. He was rewarded with a spurt of precum on his tongue, causing him to give a low moan. He eagerly tried to push himself forward to get more into his mouth, only to be held back by the stocks.

The massive roe above him was only too happy to oblige his wishes, slowly easing himself into the recruit's jaw until his head reached the back of his mouth. After a brief pause, Badger began pushing further, steadily working his shaft down Elvex's throat. The recruit gagged slightly around the enormous cock, but he was struggling valiantly to deep throat the massive tool, Badger noticed and with one brutal thrust he had sunk half his length into the prisoner's muzzle.

Elvex slowly got to work, eagerly slurping at Badger's cock as he licked along the shaft with his tongue. He couldn't bob his head as he would have liked, but Badger was more than happy to take care of that for him, his powerful hips bucking back and forth in front of him and driving his girth in and out of his throat.

At his other end, Eward Gage wore an expression of pure ecstasy, his masculine grunts and moans getting louder and more frequent as he rutted Elvex as hard as he could. His hips became a blur of motion, his heavy balls swinging below him as he drove his cock in and out as fast as he could. Each time he buried himself inside, Elvex would either groan or, if it was a particularly strong thrust, even squeal somewhat girlishly. But as worked up as he already was, Eward didn't last long. With his loudest grunt yet, he slammed himself into Elvex Brojovoy one last time and came hard.

Elvex's eyes slid closed and he moaned in pure delight around Badger's cock as Eward came inside him, his thick, sticky load of spunk quickly coating his inner walls. It wasn't long at all before he was filled to the brim, the excess cum spurting out around the sides to rump, his legs, and drip down his balls. The entire time, Eward was moaning and grunting right next to his ear.

After a few seconds of bliss, Eward sagged and rested on Elvex's back, however much Eward Gage wanted to enjoy the afterglow, Hromundr wasn't about to let him. "Pull out, soldier," he barked. "Who's next?"

"That's me," Badger said in his gravelly voice. He stepped back, pulling his moistened cock from Elvex's mouth. As the newest member of the Third Platoon, Badger knew he had a lot to prove. He strutted around to Elvex's back, smirking slightly at all of the cum still oozing from his stretched anus. "Got him nice and warmed up for me," he said to Eward cokely. Elvex very nearly collapsed under the massive roe's weight. Sensing this, Badger decided to grip him by the sides instead, pressing his belly to Elvex's back to distribute his weight better.

Badger didn't hesitate as he pressed the head of his cock to Elvex's stretched entrance and began shoving himself inside. Even after Eward had loosened him up, the sheer size of Badger's cock pushed Elvex to his limit. That didn't deter him in the slightest, however, and Badger bottomed out a few moments later with a wet slap.

Badger immediately got started, adopting a steady, moderate pace as he began rutting Elvex. Though he wasn't moving as fast as Eward Gage had been, every single one of the thrusts was so powerful that it literally lifted Elvex's legs off the floor. It was without a doubt the largest cock that Elvex had ever taken, and he loved every second of it.

Hromundr waved another guard forward. Unlike Badger, this miqo'te had no patience at all, and shoved his cock into Elvex's maw all the way down to the hilt with one thrust. Despite his gagging, this suited Elvex just fine and he quickly got to work. The miqo'te made an approving noise and began bucking his hips, driving his cock in and out of Elvex's throat with reckless abandon.

From the copious amounts of cum he could feel leaking down his throat, Elvex assumed that this particular guard had already been rubbing himself off, and was close to finishing. He was all too happy to help him along, swirling his tongue around the shaft and sucking on it eagerly. His eyes were closed and his expression was one of pure ecstasy as he relished in the feeling.

Behind him, Badger was increasing his pace, each one of his thrusts pushing Elvex hard against the stocks. He was gripping him tightly by the hips, his powerful muscles rippling with every movement. Elvex's own manhood was painfully hard by now, jutting out under him and dripping precum.

Then, without warning, Badger grunted and gave a particularly firm thrust. Elvex gave a muffled cry around the cat cock buried in his throat as a sudden orgasm wracked his body, his legs trembling as his dick shot thick strands of his cum all over the floor beneath him. He would have collapsed into the puddle of his own release if it hadn't been for the stocks holding him in place, but he still allowed his rear end to slump slightly as his strength began to leave him.

Before he could catch his breath, the guard in front of him gave a grunt of his own, and shoved himself down Elvex's throat until his balls were resting against his chin. Tail wrapping around his throat, choking him slightly. Elvex moaned quietly as he felt the miqo'tes's hot load shoot down his throat, swallowing weakly. The miqo'te shot another burst of cum into Elvex's mouth before pulling out completely, his cock held just in front of Elvex's face as it shot the final few stands all over it, covering his chin, cheeks, and forehead with the cat's warm, sticky jizz.

"Next soldier!" Hromundr shouted. Elvex barely even heard it; he had far too much on his mind by then. Of course, even while distracted it was impossible to miss it when yet another cock was shoved into his mouth. Although he was still feeling sluggish, he nonetheless treated the hyur with the same enthusiasm as he had the last two.

Badger's thrusts were at a fevered pitch by then, and with a final, rumbling growl, he hilted himself inside Elvex and came. Elvex shivered as he felt the massive load being released inside him, warm, sticky, and very virile. Already filled from the previous Brass Blades the excess seed quickly spurted out around the shaft, further coating his balls and haunches, with the rest dripping down to the puddle forming behind him.

The guards knew the routine by now, and Badger pulled out as soon as he was finished. A elezen quickly took his place, pressing down on the middle of Elvex's back as he slid himself inside with a single, smooth thrust. By now, Elvex's ass was so thoroughly stretched that there was barely any resistance at all to the penetration. Cum from the previous two guards was forced out around the elezen's cock, splattering both his underside and Elvex's rear end. The guard didn't seem to mind and quickly began thrusting into Elvex. He wasn't nearly as rough as Badger had been, but Elvex needed a moment to catch his breath anyway.

The one using his mouth was another matter entirely. He was giving Elvex the pounding of his life. He would withdraw until only the head remained in Elvex's mouth, then with a single thrust he would bury himself back inside to the point where his balls rested against Elvex's chin. The soldier was using his mouth and throat so liberally that Elvex didn't even need to do anything to get him off. It worked out as his tongue was starting to ache.

Unable to wait any longer, two more guards hustled forward to stand on either side of the one in front. Aiming their cocks at Elvex's face and began stroking themselves clumsily. Elvex gave a low moan at the sight, but he was completely helpless to tend to them, bound as he was.

Before long, he moaned deep in his throat as the cock in his mouth twitched, pumping its thick, sticky seed down his throat. The hyur quickly pulled back, his cock aimed at Elvex's face as it spurted its load all over it. Elvex closed his eyes just in time for the first ropey strand to splatter across the bridge of his muzzle before he opened his mouth, tongue hanging out. A few of the salty stands landed on his tongue, causing him to shiver at the taste, but most of the guard's hot spunk splattered all over his face, far larger than the previous load.

With a satisfied sigh, that hyur moved aside, only for the miqo'te on Elvex's right side to take his place and shove his cock down his throat. Elvex was feeling the strain by then, but his cock was already hard again, and the renewed desire for release was enough to keep him going. Out of the corner of his eye he saw yet another guard step forward,bringing the total number to twelve or was it eighteen.

The elezen mounting him from behind was getting increasingly urgent with his thrusts. He was lying almost directly on top of Elvex now, straddling him and pressing down on his back as he thrust down into him. Each time he thrust, Elvex felt his cock twitch from the sensation, pushing him closer to his building orgasm. Then, without warning, the guard bit down on Elvex's shoulder and buried himself inside.

One of the roe's in front of him came, shooting a few spurts of his sticky seed all across the right side of Elvex's face. The guard quickly shifted, aiming lower to cover his chest with the remainder, matting it and causing the hairs to stick together.

The guard had barely finished before Elvex felt the balls resting against his chin twitch. A moment later, and the soldier moaned loudly as his load shot deep into Elvex's throat. His throat was stretched so tightly around the cock that Elvex could actually feel every spurt of cum as it went down the shaft. The feeling was enough to send him into another orgasm, screaming as loud as he could around the shaft as he shot another massive load on the floor beneath him.

The guard pulled out of his mouth as soon as he was done, but before Elvex could so much as take a breath another cock had already taken its place, the lalafell roughly thrusting down his throat. Behind him, he felt the soldier pull himself out, and he gave a low moan of utter delight as he felt warm, thick strands of the hyur's cum landing all over his back.

As the guard stepped away, Elvex felt another settle on his back within seconds. He had lost count by now, but he was already starting to feel quite sore, and yet strangely he enjoyed the feeling. As the guard behind him thrust into him, the one jerking himself off on his right side bucked forward and came, his sticky load landing all over Elvex's already cum-soaked face and neck. The guard shifted a bit, splattering his ears and hair as well.

By now, Elvex's face was so thoroughly covered in cum that he didn't dare open his eyes. It dripped off his face freely, and his hair lay plastered to his head, the weight of the spunk forcing those long, black locks to stick to his head, clumping together. On top of that, his balls were also completely coated in it, and smaller amounts were splattered all over his legs, rump, and back. He would need a _very_ thorough shower after all this was over with.

The lalafell thrusting into his mouth suddenly stopped, holding himself inside. A moment later and his huge load followed, so deep in Elvex's throat that it felt as if it were going directly into his stomach. After a few moments, he pulled out and thrust forward, his balls draped over Elvex's nose as the rest of his cum drizzled into his hair.

When that guard pulled away, Elvex actually had a few moments to catch his breath before he felt another cock nudging insistently at his lips. By then his jaw, not to mention his throat, were both extremely sore. He took a moment, screwing his eyes shut, to swallow painfully, but nonetheless he parted his lips and allowed the head to slip inside. To his surprise, the cock was already wet when it made its way in. Apparently, some of the other guards had indulged among themselves while they waited their turn.

The next one to orgasm caught Elvex completely off guard. He felt, rather than saw, as a guard standing behind him shot his sticky load all over Elvex's rump and sides. A moment later, the one rutting him from behind pulled out. To his surprise, the elezen didn't cum, but instead shifted down so his cock was underneath Elvex, sliding it along the underside of his balls and shaft until their hips met again. The other male's length slid between his balls with an agonizing slowness, each one of his meaty orbs hanging to either side of the quivering shaft.

The guard above him began bucking his hips, panting and moaning in his ear as he ground their shafts together. Elvex winced, his balls taking a thorough beating from the elezen's jerky movements. Before the rough treatment became too much for the hyur, the weight on his back suddenly disappeared.

However, the pressure on his cock returned mere moments later. Turning his gaze downward around the crotch in his face, the elezen found another guard staring up at him laid out on his back with a pleased look on his face.

The guard beneath him, a lanky, tall elezen, wriggled around, trying to get comfortable in the puddle of cooling spunk that had formed on the floor, courtesy of the many gathered guards who'd plowed Elvex thus far. With his armor stained white, the guard raised his hips and quickly fell back into the same jerky rhythm from before, frotting the elezen from below.

Elvex gnawed on his lip, eyes screwed tightly shut as the larger elezen's shaft rubbed against his own from beneath, droplets of cum leaking from his rump and onto the guard's balls in a messy display. The grinding continued for some time, as did the lalafell having his way with Elvex's throat, showing off his impressive stamina with his steady oral rutting.

Before long, the elezen grunted and came hard, coating the underside of Elvex's cock with his spunk and launching an impressive strand of seed through the air and past his head, adding his own mix to the puddle beneath Elvex's cum-dribbling chin and the guard plowing into his front half. Elvex himself followed a moment later, moaning loudly as he came against the elezen cock pressed against his, coating the guard's face in a layer of creamy spunk, who closed an eye as the hot liquid slowly slid down his face.

The elezen laid still for several moments, basking in his afterglow, before he finally let out a shaky breath and rolled onto his belly, further smearing the cum into his armor. Raising up onto shaky legs, he slid out from under the bound elezen and hobbled off, dripping copious globs of multiple guards' seed.

To Elvex's surprise, and relief, no one else took his place. A moment later, and the lalafell in front of him pulled out of his mouth, only to stroke himself in front of the elezen's face until he came, shooting his thick, sticky load all over it.

And just like that, it was over. No one else stepped forward, no one else came in or on him, and his cock, after three orgasms, was now completely spent. Without anybody holding him steady, Elvex sagged in the stocks, his body hanging limply by his forelegs as his rear ones gave out at last. After a few moments he heard a click and the stocks were opened, freeing him and allowing him to slump to the floor in the puddle of mixed cum.

"Alright," Hromundr said, apparently satisfied. "I think I've made my point. You're all dismissed." The guards in the room, exhausted and satisfied, climbed up. After taking a few minutes to clean themselves up, they gradually trudged out of the barracks to resume their usual duties, leaving Captain Hromundr alone with Elvex Storm.

"So, how do you feel, sultonslut?" Hromundr asked with a grin.

A low, exhausted grunt was the only answer he got.

Hromundr smirked. "Can you move at all?"

Another grumble.

The captain snorted. "I didn't think so. Well, you're definitely not gonna just lie around like this. Get cleaned up. Your services are requested for a very important duty with Lieutenant Waemwyda tomorrow. And trust me, you don't want to disappoint her."


End file.
